


A Wolf's Inner Sanctum

by 66Stone_Love_Pixel66



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66Stone_Love_Pixel66/pseuds/66Stone_Love_Pixel66
Summary: This is a re-imagined version of the diamond scene in Nightbound when the MC helps Cal Lowell bandage his wounds after the cage-fight. Except in my mind, the MC had other ways of making Cal feel better...
Relationships: Cal Lowell/Main Character (Nightbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Wolf's Inner Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> *Text in italics by Pixelberry 

_**Alexis:** So this is a wolf’s inner sanctum. It’s so cozy in here. And neat…_

_**Cal:** I like the order. It’s nice to have a little peace, after being surrounded by Pack chaos all day._

_You take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Cal’s crisp cologne, along with a sharper greener smell…_

_**Alexis:** Smells wonderful in here, too. Like pine needles._

_**Cal:** Cuttings from the woods. I like smelling the outside. It reminds me of being the wolf, running free…_

_Cal walks unsteadily over to a large armoire, and pulls out a first-aid kit. He sets it on the bedside table, then carefully tugs off his shirt._

_You gasp at the livid bruising along his side, scored with bloody scratches…_

_**Alexis:** I didn’t realize it was that bad… I’m amazed you’re not rushing to the hospital._

_**Cal:** Wolves heal pretty fast. By the time I got to a hospital, they’d probably just hand me an ice pack and tell me to sleep it off._

_Face taut with pain, Cal lowers himself onto the bed. You open the kit, taking out gauze and antiseptic._

_**Alexis:** You’re clearly hurting, but you said pain wasn’t important to the wolf…_

_**Cal:** It’s hard to explain, unless you’ve felt it. The wolf is part of me, always there… But it’s also its own creature. It runs on instinct, doesn’t care about the trappings of the human world._

_**Alexis:** What does the wolf care about?_

_**Cal:** The things all predators care about. Hunting, feeding… mating…_

_You meet Cal’s gaze, heat kindling in your stomach. His dark eyes are intent on yours…_

_**Alexis:** That sounds… sexy…_

_**Cal:** It is. The wolf has no inhibitions. He indulges in whatever he wants, takes pleasure wherever he finds it…_

_**Alexis:** Is it hard? Letting go of that when you’re human?_

_**Cal:** Sometimes it feels like I never let it go, not all the way… Like this life is the temporary one._

_Clearing your throat, you break the charged gaze, reaching for the antiseptic._

_**Alexis:** I should, um… you’re still bleeding, a little. I could clean it up for you…_

_**Cal:** I’m in your hands…_

_You dab carefully at Cal’s scratches, very aware of his closeness and the heat of his skin. When you look up, you see him watching you searchingly, his eyebrows knitted…_

_**Alexis:** Am I hurting you?_

_**Cal:** Not at all. It’s just strange having someone tend to me. I’m usually the one doing the doctoring, while Donny does the bleeding…_

_**Alexis:** That’s sweet. It’s really nice that you two are so close. Even if Donny does kind of try your patience…_

_**Cal:** We had to stick together, with three older brothers and a dad like ours…_

_**Alexis:** Sounds like he was pretty tough on both of you._

_**Cal:** He made our family feel like a neverending competition. Always pitting the five of us against each other. “Eat or be eaten” was kind of his life philosophy._

_**Alexis:** I can’t imagine growing up like that…_

_**Cal:** I can’t blame him, though. Not entirely. Pack mentality demands a tough façade… And if he hadn’t drilled survival into me, Donny and I might never have made it out alive tonight…_

_**Alexis:** You did make it. Both of you. Maybe just a little worse for the wear…_

_Cal chuckles quietly, then gasps a little as you carefully wind a bandage around his taut, muscular torso. As you finish taping it down, your fingertips graze lightly over his skin. You catch your breath, then look up to meet his smoldering eyes…_

_**Cal:** Alexis… I—_

—but you cut him off with an urgent kiss, breaking the tension between you. His mouth responds immediately, urgent and wild.

**Alexis:** I think I know what you were about to say…

His breath catches as you break apart, smiling.

**Cal:** I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you…

You close your eyes and sink back into his soft, sensual lips, drawn to them like a magnet. Your hands wander over his broad, muscular shoulders, noticing how his skin gives off an intense—not entirely human—heat. His kisses begin traveling down to your jaw… then your neck… you moan…

…and suddenly remember Donny is in the next room, trying to rest—and Nik is due back any minute.

**Alexis:** I wish we were alone.

You whisper, and thread your fingers through his impossibly luxurious hair, your mouth right beneath his ear. You know you should stop but start to lose yourself in the feverish heat of his body as his hand starts traveling up your thigh.

You stand up.

**Alexis:** We should put a pin in this…

Cal’s hungry eyes scan over you, his chest rising and falling fast.

**Cal:** Yeah, we should really stop…

…but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t seem able to stop. He joins you, closing the gap between you with alarming speed, his eyes glowing gold as he lowers his mouth onto your neck and grips your hips roughly.

You shiver and throw your arms around his neck, leaning into the feeling of his frantic kisses traveling down your chest. He stops and strokes the skin of your arms gently.

**Cal:** You have goosebumps…

He smiles.

**Alexis:** Yeah, you’re not exactly making it easy to resist you… Really though, I’m worried about your injuries. You need rest.

**Cal:** I had magical, healing hands tending to my wounds and now I feel all better.

—he says with a sly smile, and lets out a barely audible hum as he kisses each of your fingers.

Your resolve is weakening—you completely forget your excuses, where you are, what you’ve been through, and what lies ahead. All you can see is the smolder in his eyes and his full lips, slightly parted with desire.

You turn around to catch your breath and feel him standing behind you. You lean back against him and he begins to lose control—the wolf taking over. He pulls up the hem of your dress with one hand, and traces his tongue across your shoulder. His other hand reaches up to knead your breast while he nips at your neck in a startling and painful way that lights a fire between your legs.

You push back against him, any tiny distance between you becoming much too far, and feel him stiffening against your backside. You can’t resist grinding against the hardness teasingly, making him emit a low groan.

**Cal:** Two can play that game…

Cal’s fingers move between your legs, pulling your panties aside and circling deliciously against the electric center of you. You gasp, and notice the door of his bedroom, still slightly ajar.

You have no idea how much time has passed since your lips first touched…

You quietly walk to the door and shut it with a soft thump.

**Alexis:** We’ll just have to be quiet.

You come together hard, giving in to the hypnotic pull of wanting each other. Your mouths meet and open, your tongues as furious as your hands in your mutual search to feel more of each other.

You run your fingers over his muscled chest, reveling in the soft hair, and feel his heart thumping fast underneath, careful to avoid his freshly bandaged wounds.

In one fluid motion, you hook your fingers into his pants and underwear and lower them as you bring yourself to your knees.

For the first time he seems surprised as you hungrily take him into your mouth and wrap your hands around his perfect, tight, round ass.

**Cal:** Fuck, yeah…

He moans, forgetting himself, throwing his head back with his eyes closed and a pained expression. He grips your hair at the base of your neck and gently helps you find your rhythm.

The taste of him and the pressure against you send waves of pleasure down your body that pool together beneath you like his pants around his ankles.

You pull back and continue the strokes with your hand. His eyes meet yours through your lashes, betraying his intent: to devour you. He leans into your deftly working hands and growls.

**Alexis:** Shhh…

You tease.

He lets out a laugh, stepping out of his pants, and picks you up from the ground with no effort and tosses you onto his neatly made bed. You can see him craving you, growing even more animalistic as his eyes start glowing gold once again, and your legs part impatiently.

**Cal:** You’re so unbelievably sexy…

He groans as he dives between your legs, his tongue lapping and swirling busily. The pleasure is so intense you can barely keep from screaming out.

**Alexis:** _God, Cal…_ I need you _now._

**Cal:** You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.

He says, as he rises up to meet your hips with his, kissing you deeply and slowly—the taste of you lingering on his lips.

And then he’s inside you, filling you completely, his ample girth stretching you to your limits. You only want more.

He thrusts into you almost violently, every time harder and deeper, making your eyes blur like the line between pleasure and pain. He growls softly, intently watching your body bouncing underneath him.

**Alexis:** _Cal…_

Your nails dig into his skin, making deep half-moon impressions, but you can tell he can’t feel any pain. You notice a metallic taste as you bite your lip to keep from screaming, but you can’t feel the pain either. Only ecstasy. Only the quickening pace of your bodies crashing together, as insurmountable pleasure builds inside both of you.

Cal is slick with sweat and so hot he almost burns your skin, but you bring his face closer to yours and sink into his hair, taking in gulps of his irresistible scent.

He pulls your legs up higher, reaching a part of you you had yet to discover, bringing you ever closer to the edge. He pulls out suddenly, crouching over you, jaw slack and eyes closed.

You grasp his cock and feel the spasms under his slick, soft skin. His pleasure is prolonged as you continue to stroke, gripping him tightly and fervently.

You take in the sight of him, overcome with passion, delirious with pleasure, his abs tightening and shining with sweat. He starts to let out a primal howl, and catches himself, emitting a tortured, husky groan instead and finally falls back on the bed, panting.

**Alexis:** That was—

**Cal:** Oh, Alexis, I’m not done with you…

He says, slightly out of breath, gliding the length of his body next to yours. His lips close around the stiff peak of your nipple, pulling you back under the surface of your heady desire.

His fingers work expertly against your most sensitive parts with a precise understanding of your needs. It feels like he’s reading your mind. He lifts his head up from your chest.

**Cal:** I hope this is okay… I wanted to give you my undivided attention…

**Alexis:** How… are you… _doing that?_

He beams, considering every slight motion of your body and reading it to perfection.

**Cal:** I play piano…

He laughs. The back door slams, startling you both. The sound startles you like an alarm interrupting deep sleep, and you painfully realize Nik has been waiting.

**Alexis:** Fuck. We need to go downstairs… Nik…

But his fingers thrust into you hard, and rub persistently against the spot where you most want him. Your body begins filling up with heat and energy, extending to every nerve-ending down to your toes. As you gasp, tensing your lower stomach, you look to him with a furrowed brow.

Cal is supporting himself on his elbow and his face looks completely at peace. He’s so beautiful you can barely stand it. And as the waves of pleasure start crashing all around you, he nuzzles against your neck and sighs happily.

You’ve never felt a torrent like this, gushing into his hand with your hips bucking wildly, you completely lose control.

**Nik:** _(from downstairs)_ Guys? I got the Hunter’s Sage.

You snap back to reality, but Cal keeps a finger lightly pressed against your sensitive nub, making you crest again and again rapidly and intensely.

Finally, when you can’t stand any more pleasure, you pull on his arm and feel him letting go reluctantly.

**Cal:** That was… You’re… amazing, Alexis.

You catch your breath and let your muscles relax into the bliss, your arms and legs feeling like they’re made of lead.

**Alexis:** If ever there was a silver lining to being hunted by a bloodwraith…

He laughs with that intoxicating low rumble that makes your knees weak.

**Cal:** And I guess I should cage-fight minotaurs more often…

He says happily as he picks up your clothes and lays them carefully on the bed next to you.

**Alexis:** Promise me you won’t.

You’re suddenly afraid, remembering at once the danger you’re both in. The thought of losing him now, just after you’ve found him, is too much to bear. You try to hold back the swelling emotions while slipping your arms through the sleeves of your dress.

**Cal:** A wolf never makes a promise he can’t keep… but let’s just say, now that I have more of this to look forward to, I won’t be taking any unnecessary risks.

He plants a soft, lingering kiss on your forehead. You hear Nik’s annoyed voice booming impatiently from downstairs.

**Nik:** _Chop chop,_ folks! Creatures of the night hunting us down, _remember?_

**Alexis:** We should really head downstairs…

Cal holds your hand as you head back to the living room…

Nik walks in, pausing to give you a quick disapproving look, _and begins patting his duffel bag with a satisfied smile._

_**Nik:** We’re good to go, folks. I got…_

_He’s cut off by a heavy pounding on the front door… then it slams open and Octavia storms in, flanked by three glowering Pack members!_


End file.
